Wiper have soft surfaces which are suitable for wiping the sensitive surface of object, they do not lose fibres during rub, and have good water-absorbing property and clean efficiency. In view of above advantages, the wiper are widely applied, e.g., in the fields of production lines of semiconductor chip, microprocessor, etc., disk driver, composite material, display product such as LCD, production line of circuit board, precise instrument, optical production, aviation industry, PCB product, medical instruments, laboratory, dust-free plant, etc. All the time nonvolatile residues and particles residues are significant factors effecting the application of wiper. The residual amount of the nonvolatile residues (NVR value) and the residual amount of the liquid particles residues (LPC value) affect the application scope of wiper. For example, in the optical industry, if the NVR value of wiper is too high, the light transmittance will be affected and the emission efficiency will be decreased, whereby many problems will be caused, such as high energy consumption of device, poor stability and display quality, etc. In high-end industries, the NVR value of wiper is normally required not more than 0.05 mg/g, and the LPC value is normally required not more than 50 counts/cm2. The key process to affect the cleanliness of wiper is the rinsing process of woven grey fabric. In the current rinsing process, ordinary well water, river water or tap water, which contains large amount of ions and impurities, is generally used, this cannot enhance the cleanliness of cloth greatly. The improved rising process is normally as follows: injecting the pure water into an overflow rinsing vat, and adding some chemical detergents therein to rinse the grey fabric in an intermittent circulating rinse way. However because of the disadvantages of overflow machine itself, and low cleanliness of the water used, the cleanliness will varies largely in the produced wipers, so it is difficult to guarantee the production quality, that is, it is difficult to ensure the NVR value is not more than 0.05 mg/g, and LPC value is not more than 50 counts/cm2. The wiper with low cleanliness has poor stain removal property, which will harm the devices, sensitive materials, etc., even shorten the service life of the devices and materials, if it is applied thereto in a long term.
Therefore, a superclean wiper with high cleanliness and stable quality, along with simple and efficient production process must be provided.